Sour Wolf (Sterek & Thiam)
by NewtmasTrash
Summary: This is my first ever Fan Fiction! Please be sure to leave feedback and opions! Vote! I'll love you forever! This story is told from the perspectives of Stiles, Derek, Liam and Theo. In this story all four come to terms with their feelings towards themselves, each other and the desires they didn't even realize they had. Has Stiles been in false love? Who has Liam questionin
1. Chapter 1

**Sour Wolf**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[Liam]**

Liam glared at the two. They were mocking him, weren't they? They loved to see him like this; chained to a tree in the middle of the woods. He'd learned to control his shift over the summer so why did they still not trust him? It pissed him off.

"What the hell is this for?" He snarled. "You know I can control it!"

"Sorry dude, you need to be able to control everything," Scott stood there staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he protested defensively.

"Gee, I dunno Wolfy, how about your yellow freaking eyes!" Stiles snapped at him. Stiles didn't seem to like him very much and he didn't know why.

"Liam, you need to trust us. I just don't think you're ready, man." Scott was cool. He may have been the one to bite him and make him like this, but he was helping him and he knew he should have been grateful for that. He must have been staring at Scott because Stiles was looking angrier than ever.

"Try making your insatiable hunger less noticeable, alright?" He scowled. Liam never understood him. He was always a cool guy when they were alone, but as soon as Scott was involved he seemed grouchy and mean. Almost as if he were competing for someone's attention.

 _My attention_.

He snapped his head up and glared at Stiles.

Could that even be possible?

The blood in his body seemed to rush to his cheeks all at once. What was he thinking? Stiles was dating Malia and he didn't seem to swing that way. But neither did himself.

 _I don't like dudes_.

It was wrong to think that way. Mason was gay and he didn't have a problem with that. So why did he feel so weird when he thought of himself as that way?

"Are you sick?" He was snapped out of his thoughts with Stiles staring into his eyes.

"You look really flushed, dude. Are you sick?" Liam shook his head.

"I'm fine. I think it's just the full moon."

 **[Stiles]**

Stiles watched helplessly as his best friends took on the massive werewolf. His claws were long and blue, like talons. Every time he swiped at Scott, Liam and Kira he felt his nerves going crazy. The werewolf sliced Scott's stomach just as Kira came down from above him with her sword. He swung out, punching her and sending her flying. Suddenly there was another wolf and Stiles nearly screamed, until he noticed it wasn't on the other werewolf's side. He sliced at the creature, kicking his jaw with so much force it should have broken it.

Although his entrance was impressive, he barely helped and soon Scott was down, the talons sinking into his flesh. Stiles shouted but he was ignored completely. He was looking weaker and weaker the longer his talons remained in Scott's flesh.

His body became limp, still. And suddenly fear rose in Stiles and he almost ran to his best friend but then Scott moved.

His hand gripped the werewolf's claws and immediately twisted them back, snapping them off in his stomach. The wolf hit the floor and looked up at Scott in agony as his claws fell.

"You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run." Scott's eyes were glowing red staring down at him.

He scrambled up and within seconds he was gone. Nobody even hesitated as they all turned to look at the wolf who had jumped into help.

Before he even introduced himself Stiles recognized him almost immediately.

"You must not remember me," he started, but Stiles did.

 _Theo Raeken_.

 **[Stiles]**

The next day Stiles woke to an empty bed. Malia must have left early. He stretched out and lay there for a minute. Last night would have shocked anyone who wasn't new to this whole supernatural world. The only thing that disturbed him was the fact that Theo was back. Theo Raeken. Something was off about him and he couldn't figure out what. For some reason he really did not want Scott to allow him into his pack.

He was his best friend, but for some reason it was hard. Not just the werewolf crap, but the whole situation. Ever since sophomore year, he's felt different towards Scott. It started when Allison came into the picture. Usually it was just him and Scott, just the two of them; "losers" who nobody talked to. Then Scott got bit and Allison showed up and everything changed. He noticed feelings when he saw Scott with her... jealous feelings. It bothered him at first, mainly because he didn't understand them. But soon he realized he was in love with his best friend.

However, he's been trying to push the feelings away, for the sake of Scott and the sake of their friendship. Yet even now as he lays in the bed his girlfriend was just in hours before he can't help but think of Scott.

Ugh. I need to get a grip. He stared up at his ceiling when a knock came to his bedroom door. A demanding voice shouted for him.

"Stiles!"

Stiles shot up. There's no way he heard that voice right. As he walked to the door he counted his fingers.

 _This isn't a dream_.

When he opened the door he saw him.

"Derek?"

 **[Liam]**

Liam sat at his lunch table alone. Mason was sick and he hadn't seen much of Scott and Stiles since the beginning of the school year. It was their senior year after all. They all must be busier than ever.

 _I need to talk to someone..._

What did it mean to be gay? He liked girls and found them attractive but the thought of guys hadn't even occurred to him until he smelled the hint of wanting coming from Stiles when he looked at Scott. Was Stiles gay? But what about Malia?

 _I need to talk to someone..._

But who? For some reason he didn't want to tell Mason because then Mason would assume he was confessing his love to him or some crap.

 _Or..._ He thought, _Or he'd be understanding and helpful_.

The idea still bothered him enough to not be an option. Yet suddenly he knew who he wanted to talk to.

 **[Liam]**

"Liam? What's wrong, man?" Scott looked down at his beta in surprise as he came into his room.

"I, uh," Liam scratched the back of his head and looked around at his room and other crap laying around. "I... I need to talk to you."

Scott's face changed from confused to concerned in seconds. "Is something going on with your changing? You said you could control it."

Liam shook his head, "No no no it's not that.. um..." He clenched his teeth and fists in frustration. Then suddenly his mouth acted without his intent, "I think I like dudes, man..."

Scott blinked and stared at him. Then the reality seemed to kick in causing him to stand up straighter.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Liam nodded, he felt sick, unsure of how Scott was going to react.

"Dude," he started, "that's awesome. I'm happy you wanted to tell me."

Liam felt relief rush over him and he suddenly wanted to cry. Scott noticed.

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone. Have you always felt this way?"

The question surprised Liam, he didn't know. He thought it was the other night when he was chained to the tree but now it felt like he'd known for much longer.

"I don't know. It just dawned on me out of nowhere."

"So you just looked at some dude and thought 'I'd do him'?"

Liam laughed out loud and Scott did too. He knew he didn't have to get too personal with it and he really didn't want to either.

He didn't understand it yet but for some reason it felt right to think of himself as gay. When he and Scott finished their "talk" Scott drove him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Scott called to him from the car.

"Yeah but wait," Liam walked over to the car and leaned down, "I've been meaning to ask you something." Scott nodded telling him to go on.

"You and Stiles seemed pretty shocked when that Theo guy showed up. Did something happen with him?"

Suddenly Scott became pale and stared ahead. "Um," he looked dazed, as if he'd just been drugged, "No." He paused and looked as if he were wondering if he should tell him something. "No no. It's nothing. It's just surprising seeing him after all this time." Liam knew he was hiding something but decided to leave it at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Scott." And with that Scott was gone down the dark road.

After finally admitting it Liam felt almost weightless, though he didn't understand if it was in a good or bad way.

 **[Stiles]**

Derek sat at the edge of Stiles' bed as he spoke.

"I can't remember what happened. I just remember running. Running for home."

Stiles looked at him confused. "Home?" He looked around his room and noticed Derek scowling at him.

"You know what I mean." He looked indifferent yet pissed at the same time.

"Ok so why come here? Why not go to Scott's?" Stiles leaned back in his chair.

"Because I don't think being near any supernatural creatures would be a good idea right now." Almost on cue his eyes changed a bright yellow.

"So you can't control your shift and you want to stay at my house? The scrawny defenseless human?"

"You being human is exactly why I need to stay here. When I'm near other supernatural beings I become ravenous and uncontrollable. I think it's part of the wolf trying to assert dominance." He paused, "Which is why you're the only thing I can be near right now."

Stiles felt his heart speed up slightly and his cheeks became warm, "Uh, well I don't have a spare room if you plan on staying."

"I can sleep on the floor."

 **[Derek]**

A knock on the window woke Derek. He didn't even need to look to know it was someone of supernatural origin. His body began to react on it's own. His fangs protruded and his eyes turned bright yellow.

The thing outside slid the window open and Derek pounced before it could make it inside. The two tumbled off the roof and slammed onto the ground, clawing and ripping at one another.

Derek jumped back, then dug his claws into the figure. It was a girl, but that didn't hold him back, nothing could. He heard screaming coming from the house yet all his mind was telling him to do was _kill_.

The girl sank her fangs into his leg causing him to stumble back. His claws swooped up, slicing her chin before she pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground. Her claws slashed at his chest and he cried out. Derek rolled over, slamming her down and nearly biting her whole throat clean out of her neck.

Suddenly, arms were around him pulling him weakly. His body felt different now. The person holding him reeked with desperation and anxiety and the arms around him seemed to calm him, pulling him back to reality.

"Derek, what the hell did you do!" Stiles' voice was in his ear, filled with panic. As Derek looked down at the girl's body he could tell immediately who it was. _Malia._

She was making gargling noises and trying to hold her throat which gushed blood. Blood leaked from her mouth and her eyes were wide.

She wasn't healing.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sour Wolf**

 **Chapter 2**

 **[Liam]**

It had been a week since Liam had told Scott about himself yet nothing seemed different. Scott was acting as if Liam had told him nothing and although he should have been grateful, it bothered him. Aren't things supposed to change when you come out? Life should seem clearer but it still felt the same. What was missing?

He walked slowly down the hall of the school, staring off into nothing as he contemplated. While the people around him rushed to their lockers and hurried to their next classes, Liam was in no hurry. He felt less anxious to get to class, not even the busy bustle of the scene around him seemed to faze him.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, locking eyes with a familiar figure down the hallway. The person was coming closer, and everything changed. Liam's heart rate picked up as he kept his eyes on them. As they came closer he felt nervous and finally broke his stare. They walked right by him, purposely brushing their shoulder against his. It was a swift movement yet the warm contact sent lightning from where it had touched him throughout his body. He turned to watch them leave and once they were out of sight he realized he was blushing.

 _What was that?_

He turned and suddenly Stiles was there in front of him. His eyes looked like they were scanning him.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"W-what was what about?" Liam couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Don't play dumb, dude. I wanna know why you were staring at him like that."

Liam felt heat in his cheeks. "Staring at who? I wasn't staring at anyone."

"You were staring at Theo."

 **[Stiles]**

Stiles sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Malia was with Deaton and Derek was still at his house. What if his dad found out? What if _Scott_ found out?What if Malia doesn't heal? His head was spinning with worry, anxiety, confusion and shear terror.

"Stiles. Hey, Stiles!" Scott waved his hand in front of him causing him to snap out of his deep thought, "Dude, are you alright?"

Stiles looked up at him expecting to feel the usually skip of his heartbeat, but when their eyes met, it was nothing. Maybe it was the stress overpowering his feelings.

"Yeah, man," he rubbed his eyes, "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Scott looked at him with a worried expression, obviously wondering if Stiles was being truthful or not. "Seriously, I'm fine." Stiles tried reassuring him.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been so confused lately." Scott was looking off, deep in thought. "About what?" Now it was Stiles who was concerned. "Well... Uh," Scott rubbed the back of his head, "If someone decided to tell you something, but asked you not to tell anyone even if you think it would help them, what would you do?"

Stiles was confused as hell now. "What sort of secret?"

Scott looked around to see if anyone was listening and leaned in close, causing Stiles' heart to skip.

"Like, someone telling you they're gay." He whispered. Stiles felt the heat rushing to his face and sat up straight.

"I, uh," Stiles cleared his throat and looked around, "well, if someone wanted to tell me they were... ya know... I would be totally understanding. Because, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. But, um, I definitely wouldn't say anything. We could... I mean they, they could just keep it a secret. Between them..." This was it! Scott was coming out to him. He was telling him, without really telling him.

"Wow, thanks man." Scott fist bumped Stiles and looked ahead the the board while Stiles continued looking at him.

 _So close..._

 **[Derek]**

Derek woke up in Stiles' bed. That was weird. He rolled over, remembering the events of the night before. Stiles had carried Malia to his Jeep and disappeared for the rest of the evening. He most likely stayed all night with her at the Animal Clinic.

 _Great._

Derek rolled over in the bed, his face sinking in to a pillow. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.

 _Stiles._

It smelled like him. A musty smell that felt almost warm as it travelled into his sinuses. He felt calm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Derek rolled over and saw Stiles standing in the door holding his backpack , wearing a flannel, as usual. He threw the backpack to the ground and sat in his computer chair.

"Are you sniffing my freaking pillow, dude?" He was trying to sound angry but his cheeks were bright red. Something panged in Derek.

"No. I was sleeping." He was good at keeping a stone face.

"Whatever dude, I need you to find somewhere else to stay." Stiles looked fed up.

Within seconds, Derek was up, shirtless in his pajamas. His skin was pale and creamy.

"I told you I couldn't be around other Supernaturals. You didn't tell me she was coming." Even he noticed the pang of jealousy in his voice.

Stiles rubbed his head. "I don't know, man. I just don't think this is a good idea. You need help. Why can't you talk to Deaton?"

"Don't you think I did that?" Derek's voice was rising as he came closer to Stiles. "I'm here because I have nowhere else to turn!" Stiles was against his wall now staring up at Derek with wide eyes.

"Your eyes are changing..." His voice shook.

Derek was inches from him. He placed his hands on the walls by Stiles' head. "I'm here..." he paused staring into Stiles' eyes, "because I can't stay away." His lips pressed against Stiles', they were warm and soft, just as he hoped.

Stiles tried to push him back, "Derek what the hell are-" but Derek's lips were on his again, his hands took Stiles' and pinned them on the wall above his head. Stiles wasn't fighting anymore, his lips were working with Derek's. Derek kissed down Stiles' neck, it was warm, hot even, and reaked with lust. Derek bit the hot skin on his neck, causing Stiles to let out a gasp. Their breathes were becoming heavier and more ragged as Derek let go of Stiles' arms, sliding his hands under Stiles' shirt and up his back, pulling him against him. Derek backed up against the bed, sitting on it as Stiles stood in front of him, between his legs.

Derek lifted Stiles' shirt, kissing his stomach. He felt goosebumps rising on Stiles' tender skin as his hot breath panted against it's surface. He pressed his lips agains his nipple, letting his tongue wrap around it gently. Stiles let out a groan which made Derek even more determined. He lifted Stiles and layed him on the bed, kissing his neck and lips, allowing his hands to slide down towards the edge of his pants. He carefully unbuttoned them, his lips still locked with Stiles'.

"Hey, Stiles! I'm home!" his dad called from the front door.

Stiles sat up, his hair was a mess and his face was red. "Oh my God." He looked back at Derek and gasped. "What were we-" he looked at his unbuttoned pants, "Oh no, no no no no." Stiles scrambled to straighten himself up and grabbed his keys. He paused before he opened the door and left.

Derek stared at the door then at his hands. "What the hell..."

 **[Liam]**

Liam watched as Scott finished up on his homework.

"So..." Liam twiddled his thumbs. Scott continued working on his homework. "Um," Liam looked around his room. "Why haven't you said anything about it?" Scott froze and looked up.

"What am I supposed to say?" he looked like he was relieved that Liam finally spoke up, yet unsettled by how Liam brought it up.

"I mean, I don't know." Liam let his body slide to Scott's floor. "I just thought it would come up."

Scott shrugged. "I'm glad you told me but I don't know what you want me to say." Liam looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Scott leaned back in his chair. "Look, dude. Maybe what you need is to get out and actually _see_ if you actually are this way. Have you ever even kissed a guy?" Liam shook his head. "Exactly. Maybe you want to talk about it because you want to know more about it. You want to _try_ it."

Liam thought for a moment and shrugged, "Maybe you're right," he paused, "but I don't know any gay guys." Just then a thought came to Liam. Not so much a thought, but really a memory. A memory of Stiles looking at Scott with admiration.

"Maybe I do..." he said almost to himself.

"Good. Great. Go find them and ask them to help you, because I really don't know what to tell you." Scott exhaled.

Liam got up and gathered his things, "Thanks, man. I'm going to walk home. See ya."

 **[Liam]**

Liam walked down the dark street with his hands in his pockets. It was still September so it wasn't very chilly outside. The wind was nice and calming.

Stiles had to help him. From the looks of it, Stiles wasn't very experienced in this sort of thing either. Although, Stiles wasn't really his type.

Liam paused.

 _Was_ he his type? Did he even _have_ a type?

He kept walking, getting closer to the main road when he heard someone behind him. Footsteps. He turned to look but nobody was there. It was his imagination? But they sounded so close...

When he turned forward Theo was there causeing him to yell out in surprise.

"What the hell! You freaking scared me."

Theo smiled, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." He stepped closer to Liam.

Liam inhaled and watched as Theo stepped closer. "I just wanted to talk to you. Mind if I walk with you?" Liam looked around. He didn't really know this guy, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I guess."

As they walked, Liam watched Theo from the corner of his eye. He had nice eyes and his skin looked soft and creamy.

"So," Theo began finally, "I know about you."

Liam stopped and stared at him. What did he know?

"I know you're playing for the other team." Theo explained still walking. Liam ran to catch up with him.

"How do you know?" Liam was panting and nervous.

"That doesn't matter," Theo stepped infront of him, "What matters is that I'm in the same predicament." Liam felt his blood pounding in his veins.

"I figured you'd try to go to Stiles, ya know, since he's the way he is, too." Liam was confused, how did Theo know all of this? Even about Stiles? Scott didn't even know about Stiles.

"And I couldn't have that." he continued.

"Why not? I know Stiles." Liam felt angry.

"Yes," Theo agreed, "but he's in love with someone." Theo stared in the direction of Scott's house.

"So? Scott's not gay. He'll never go for Stiles." Theo looked at him and scoffed, "No of course not, but Stiles' little infatuation prevents him from trying anything with someone else. And since we're both in the same situation," he walked toward Liam, backing him down an alley, shrouding them with darkness, "I wanted to experiment, too."

Liam's back was aginast a cold brick wall as Theo's lips pressed softly to his. Shock ran through Liam as he accepted the kiss. He allowed Theo's tongue to graze his lips before sliding in to meet his. Theo's hand went up to Liam's hair as their tongues wrapped together. Liam was on his toes kissing Theo deeply. Theo let his other hand slide down to Liam's waist, where it grabbed gently.

Theo pulled away panting softly. "Well then, I think that confirms it." He whispers then disappeared out of the alley.

Liam slid down to the ground panting, still dazed.

 _I'm defintely gay._

 **[Theo]**

When Theo was finally far from Liam he found himself in the woods. His breathing was ragged from running as he leaned over to catch his breath.

"Whoa.." he gasped. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d229d4da40910871153504ca19c335f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sour Wolf/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9283cf27051bcfc348361d41a0d8265d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49063d88a19fe06838a22534ff10d92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c68dd224311df9133e2a11bf82768b65"It was morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25b29de462337d5657d28f40dfcd54a"Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. So much has happened recently that he didn't even try to consider attempting to face the day. He rolled to his side and saw Derek sleeping soundly on his floor. He kissed him. Derek Hale kissed him. And he kissed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"back./em Why did he do that? He was in love with Scott... Wasn't he?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af6162ef61cf611f609e1d8fae1cf7da"Stiles got dressed and snuck out of the room, trying not to wake Derek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1775e76cf8ffb66df95b717d366c0e""Hey, good morning." Stiles' dad called from the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1175f1068ebbac1ac107a17f938faa02""Morning, Dad." Stiles sat at the table and checked his phone to see if Deaton called him about Malia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6200eebc5c58713f4aac5e817820bf2""Hey is everything alright? I haven't seen much of you lately." His dad asked as he read the news paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3f1fe8e98e8c000f1b9982b9a9fd46""Uh, yeah. I'm fine, dad. Don't worry." Stiles lied, "I've just been enjoying the peace and quiet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f062706c49a89510b31b06a2b25742dd"Stiles ate a breakfast of toast while he thought. He didn't even know which problem to address first; Derek, Theo, Liam or Scott? There was no way he was ready to face Scott, especially after what happened yesterday. He felt a rush of heat go to his cheeks. He definitely couldn't face Derek right now. Since Theo's return was so random he decided to start there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb18e9c97dc88a218028ea417d768b7d""Alright Stiles, I'm off." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66a4ef72c20c62b62638a3bf433baa19""Wait dad!" Stiles stumbled over his chair, "Let me come with you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443a14be0d36823a00683aaefdf6cc41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14032b44595e67cc4487b1653d06611b"Liam stared at the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01dc3d0c362e643853714f9a346e4dcf"Not her. Anyone but her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827c0f58f2ff5325c11962f629811b8e"Hayden. She sat right next to him. How could this have happened? She's not supposed to be here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189997fbd088121f0ccfae2f91894b84"When he stopped by his locker he should have seen it coming. Her locker right next to his. Karma works in mysterious ways. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d2359937abff961599f5c596c8ece3""Hey! Wanna go stare at the soccer players?" Mason was smiling eagerly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75fcdcf6be70fe3e32be0594e8107345""Very funny..." Liam half expected Mason to hear the temptation in his voice. But he didn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c030b09d80c1e7d6195b1b37ac802c78""I know, you'd much rather be staring at Hayden, huh?" Mason teased but it disturbed Liam that he even suggested it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94ab4ca30e3a97039dfa4f20f3ed8044""Uh," Liam looked back at the lockers. Hayden was gone. "Once again, really funny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1115b917d185795e4c44dfa8a97aeb5c""I'll catch you later." Mason left in pursuit of the Soccer field./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe163cee03faf697dba4403b4f873e7"When Liam turned around, his eyes met with Theo's. He felt his body surge and turned to speed walk away from him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3665817810bab18da0928f5b332d59"He went into the locker room, lucky that all the soccer players were already out. Not too long after, Theo stepped in to the locker room as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab189fa833bea3f3bcefb84ef2db0a37""Hey," he smiled, "look I'm really sorry about last night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ecdad4164f33e562246456cc986bfb0""Uh, don't worry about it." Liam avoided his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cf534d14e475cafd54ffc7a2b629a23""Well I just wanted to tell you that I got the answers I was looking for," he stepped closer, "and I wanted to make sure you did, too." His voice was low and soft as he reached up to touch Liam's hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3a6c30debbbdf5c131dae12a105280""Um," Liam stepped back before he could, "I think I did..." Theo stepped closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a562ce01ff8db8c5632c4c74c8f261""What answers were those?" This time Liam had nowhere to back away to when Theo touched his hair. His head tilted as he played with Liam's hair. Why was he looking at him like that? All of this was happening so fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d6e74faf0900f9cf32b0ac7a25f603""I, uh, I think..." he felt too embarrassed to say it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c5a19729904ec2a9a09f3a1b67c7104"Theo smirked, "I think," he paused to touch Liam's cheek, "I know what I want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acf6a92d4135b02c927ac2be0eb8ffc"Liam felt the heat rising in his face. "And... what would that be?" he stammered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1b1ee4cd7622b2091ea301f631a1a9"Theo leaned down to kiss Liam's lips softly then his cheek and higher to his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c45387e3584146b7889d3e7dfc65b898""You." he whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15a4a010a944dc95bdb53f684785178"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bfeca010d789a6b834d800e2a0da17b""The handwritings are different dude I'm telling you." Stiles sat with Scott, Kira and Lydia in the library. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cde9e368acab76d44695ff64a24c27e7""Okay but that doesn't mean anything, Stiles," Scott rubbed his eyes, "Can you please help us find out more about Tracy? She's what we need to focus on right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd64812ccc077a49804746124526558"Stiles stared at him. "Fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33d859ce78c6ec14ccda4f3c2bfd653"Scott has been upsetting him more lately and he doesn't know why. Usually he'd argue with Scott but he didn't mean anything by it. Now it seemed like everything Scott did was irritating him. It was probably due to all the stress recently. Right when they thought they had caught a break then suddenly this deal with Tracy. Night terrors, vomitting black goo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c13f00f6042c2afa8212b75d586e0aa""I'm going to head home." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82643a5e485e0f45131846a5548da226""Have you checked up on Malia?" Scott mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f34b28bee1e3197dd87ca631160289"Stiles turned around and looked at Scott. What did he mean...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e28bd19299d8f8702d184fffab0a3d""She's sick isn't she?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b690b73bac79cfdb6ae528afec0dc6f8"Stiles felt relief wash over him. "Uh, yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164911b7417160c1d8d9f733dcdf1dd2"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2edfcb80f064d8b7fc717c25ebde2f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Derek]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf842242513aac2a64352a621e639ee"Derek sat in Stiles' dark room when Stiles finally returned home. He turned on the light and yelled in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851a31d507df12c7aebdafdab2787cbb""Jesus Christ! Can you not do that whole creepy sulking thing?" He collapsed to the chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a787361ea0a2d86187cb4b9732996f""It's been 3 days." Derek was glaring at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03389e1d928e778e93eea601ae1a023""Three days since what?" Stiles was barely listening looking through papers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d622526279db51e24017444f793900"Derek felt a rush of anger and got up walking to the other side of the room, grabbing the papers out of Stiles' hands. "You know what." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fd065512d3f32eba94b997f746c867"Stiles rubbed his face. "It was nothing, dude. You started it. It shouldn't have happened. I'm in love with someone else-" He stopped himself. He can't just admit em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that. /em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c5371066463c1ddd79e871909f8839"Derek knew this, yet it still ached. "Well I'm not." His own tone surprised him. It wasn't as stern as he thought it'd be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa1586bc88f432442452e378353afe3"Stiles was blushing, his eyes wide. "What are you saying?" Stiles was looking at him strange now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8047978e4542f77e86c671218a30861a""You didn't feel anything?" Derek sounded almost desperate yet he kept his interrogitive tone. He stepped closer to Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8721ea4cc5e642f140edf8d9a3a8f5a8""I..." Stiles looked away, "I don't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaccf417bd666806e89b41a9dc2b2308"Derek was becoming frustrated, "What do you mean you don't know?" He was coming closer to Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7ed36b97488aa992ab8b6b9a69265a"Suddenly the look in Stiles' eyes changed to something more devious, more daring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556b57c8e7f7b9a70d4b5fe8adbb3cc4""I don't know." He repeated more bodly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77befb249cbece5b58ea9cffcbbf4e7e"Derek felt his body move on it's own, as well as Stiles'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772381e0572c60a2b301f5da191dbe2f"They both collided, their mouths crashed into each other as Stiles' hands went up into Derek's hair. His muscular arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up, walking to the bed. Stiles kissed Derek's neck, down to his collarbones. Derek slid his shirt off. Stiles continued kissing down Derek's chest, to his abdomen, even lower to just about his pant line. Derek was breathing hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc55eeb51df56c4b4c559dd5ba27b51"Stiles was under Derek's muscular frame. He unbuttoned Derek's pants and Derek kissed him deeply. He slid off Stiles' shirt and bit his neck gently, then more rough. Stiles groaned and clawed Derek's back. Derek sighed, pulling Stiles' pant down. Stiles did the same to him and threw them to the floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed141d0d127878c86347385087dbd46"Derek gazed down at Stiles and Stiles stared up at him. His face was red and his breathes were heavy. Derek leaned down and planted kisses on his neck then down his stomach. He peeled away Stiles' boxers and kissed him deeply, peeling his away as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa164ce556d9731ee4c7aecbd7037cc8"Stiles slid down to where his mouth met Derek's groin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37236036c6ed5c782baf446234ee0ea5"Derek felt a rush of sensation go through him, casuing him to groan softly. Stiles' hand went up to grab Derek's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa6d2967f04adb83b2bb4c07964e197a"Suddenly, Derek felt something rising in him, his body tensed up and he felt a rush surge through him. He let out a low groan as Stiles continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4c0f18b4fddab2b6e449219281d564"When Stiles came back up, Derek kissed him roughly and hugged him close, letting his fingers stroke his back tenderly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53eb5f05bd0dce707cd23e38cd109027""Stiles.." Derek breathed huskily in his ear before sliding Stiles on to his stomach. He kissed the back of Stiles' neck before positioning himself. "I love you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b22009f296433dfcd5acc07171eff78"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d95258dc56fde194fca8d8479779765"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Theo]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ae25e96133e7722d9a25dc91103aba""Hayden Romero..." Theo thumbed through the girl's record. "Kidney transplant." He smiled to himself. "Perfect."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c5c0b59e5ec3b997938e3e8ff8168f"Theo thought back to the day in the hall he saw Liam staring at her and jealousy rose like bile in his throat. Staring at her picture he tossed the file to the side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a71d1d75b1a453f6043f0fbc1384817""I found a new test subject for you." He held up the picture of the girl as clicking noises surrounded him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed3222fc5669250759501d3ee596fbd8"Three figure emerged from the darkness around the sickly lab surrounding him. Their boots clicked against the ground as they walked closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a176d28d832dc39548e631a5cd32aaef""Hayden." The leader said aloud. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c5df51e8dc827f9d3b6af4c49d2ffe"All three of them stared at the picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78049c5c01f49ce09a2c3a59c9d81deb"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac5bb35b585168d8ce3e744a7cf773e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825842f6f6f1c867951bf7109bc08ba9"Liam launched a ball into the goal. Lacrosse practice was perfect for getting his mind off things. He doesn't know if he can handle another encounter with Theo. His mind always became so fuzzy when he was around him and he didn't like it. But then again he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f534ee36912cf6b367214071478a22a"Liam looked over and saw Hayden staring at him. He smirked and launched a ball into the goal. Almost simultaneously she kicked a ball into the soccer goal. So that was how she wanted to play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf7147e502c4ebc4253ab07f9652fd95"He launched another one even faster. She countered with an even more powerful kick. He was getting heated. He launched another one. She kicked even better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50a479517a8d15181a62c4a2aa681fd"Now he was angry. He launched another, this time a little too hard. The ball soared at record speed right into the center of the goalie's chest. He flew back, crashing to the ground. Liam dropped his stick and stared in shock. He looked over at Hayden as his teammates went to help the goalie up. Hayden looked at him with a confused stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65e95244a8b08739e06cf06800cb80e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh crap./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92a4f7464bca423df2a1b3313440c10"He ran back to the locker room, where Mason followed from the stands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b207f5a5f9fe9205d449538f96efceb""Dude that was awesome!" Mason was laughing and went to high five Liam but he walked away. Mason looked at him, confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d3d36a1d6daf0a6ad1a71e9487f3363""Are you alright?" He tried to look at Liam's face but Liam blocked his eyes. He just knew they were yellow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c52840490f0f91343dddd552d9b4fa2""I'm fine. I'm cool. Just go, I need a minute." Mason didn't move. "I said I need a minute!" Liam threw a water bottle at the wall causing Mason to jump back in surprise. When he looked up his eyes were wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250601df27e5f10fbf4a1c9948cf23c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f312595556387cc94fd4fb8fa0fba57e"Liam closed his eyes and faced away from Mason again. "Please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58054fdcf6e9bcb3f2f7a89fd4e81188""I'm supposed to be your best friend." Mason started with a shaky voice, "You know? A best friend? Someone you're supposed to tell everything to and hang out with and make time for." He was angry, Liam could smell it on him. "But lately, it feels like you don't want that. It seems to me like all you want to do is hang out with Scott and his friends!" Mason sat on the bench a few feet from Liam with his head in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f60ed6971aaaadd498a82e2c8c8fa7""Did I do something?" He still had his head in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94ffc282bb78088956da0d8175f4a33"Liam's heart ached to see his best friend like this. "No," he rubbed his eyes, "no, Mason. It's just-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e772aae1efda2d5def2a9f272b2a28f""Just what?" Mason cut him off, "What is so importan that you can't tell me?" He was hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e51efe8bdaf59a70442ba7ac7faea35f""It's not easy to explain, Mason!" Liam stood up and walked toward one of the mirrors. "I don't know how to tell you-" He froze. What exactly was it that he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wanted /emto tell him? That he was a werewolf? That he was gay? That he went to Scott first about it than his best friend? Or about how Theo Raeken has been watching his every move?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3520d37daafbbddfb2a2b5a329eef141"Mason was watching him. "Fine," he gave up, "don't tell me. As a matter of fact, don't tell me anything." Mason disappeared out the door of the locker room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734f14284974c19640d9fbe8e4182d45""Dammit!" Liam punched a locker, almost bending it in half. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673176fc8f7d49d3b2ff4161fd0f5161"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dea85ce31c311ce4236600e94150811"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2c9717209d406b20460921efe7373d"Stiles had slept in. School was already almost out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="951e5dc88a70b8545b808c018e857ffe""What the hell?" he mumbled. Then he realized arms were around him. Muscular arms. His heart raced when he finally remembered the night before. His body was aching and his hair was ruffled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734944205362f9ce1791eecc6ab8782c"Derek was hugging him close to his chest in a spooning position. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7455799f2a2f1a5f3a50d99c94ba580"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no. No./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3cd9ccb406d3eb09d59476785069dd"Stiles tried to slide out of his grip but he hugged him tighter. This isn't good. It's one thing if his dad walks in and sees Derek on the floor. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That/em can be explained. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This/em could not. He wiggled but Derek buried his face in the nape of his neck, tickling his skin with his beard. Stiles relaxed a little, he felt calm suddenly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb6238b23d631169a833ba53a42b63e"He hugged Derek's arms and let his face bury into them. Smelling his skin. It smelled smoky and elegant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b65c054f8179146677e4cab844dcab"His phone started to ring, causing Derek to let go and roll over, freeing Stiles. Stile jumped up and grabbed his phone. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Deaton./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c95b20da7d366310e9092a1f80ddf878""Hello?" Stiles mumbled trying not to wake Derek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca27b68ee3801ff1b65fcf1df6a39cf7""Stiles," Deaton began, "I'm calling in regards about Malia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1484bbbbd71d85b281dfe76a1097c95c""Yeah, yeah. Is she okay?" Stiles looked out the window as he got dressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f92baf65a1477462b627a8ed100325""She finally healed last night but now she seems to be in a deep coma." He could hear Deaton rustling through papers. "Something else I found interesting is the wounds caused by Derek's fangs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f151fe1ba09446e6faacb3586ea62c55"Stiles looked over at Derek. "Yeah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9b18a4b7e3b23e9c2303700e5a2b56""It seems his saliva has traces of mercury in it. Which may explain why Malia was having trouble healing. Not only that, the bite marks are unnaturally deep. Do you remember Scott's bite?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c53cafc0f26c0c61e67f516c2658db""Yeah it was pretty deep. Like almost an inch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78066aaf0d2b68553879e24dc84ee72f""Well, Malia's wound was almost 3 inches deep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd387c62222308fa4deee7d9fba63a9"Stiles froze. "Is she okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f578f3eaedb1e1ed081acf319aa039""She's fine. But that's an abnormal length for any werewolf, not a single Alpha or True Alpha in history has been recorded with that fang length."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579dd73e38c9ef1874b9a077a1938642""What does that mean?" Stiles felt an emptyness opening in his stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05f7242210b6ca6cef5b08e21a0cac10""It means," Deaton paused, "that Derek is either going to be in trouble," another pause, "or he already is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="182537b8120c092f059168d45f213876"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End of Chapter 3/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d229d4da40910871153504ca19c335f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sour Wolf/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3ad6fef8cc77b6f3d27854be02b24f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d95258dc56fde194fca8d8479779765"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Theo]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35dcda3bc504e59fc012b9220f46d2a7"Beacon Hills hasn't changed at all. The same people, with the same stories, same em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everything./em All except one thing; Liam Dunbar. He wasn't here when Theo, Stiles and Scott were in elementary school. He also hasn't been a werewolf for long, yet he was powerful, very powerful. His eyes had a frightened look in them when they were in danger or when he was concerned, or when he was in a dark alley, alone with someone he barely knew... Theo never felt so drawn to someone before. He wanted more from him, in body and soul. He wanted to take him and run away. Away from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"them,/em away from Stiles, from Scott and the world they forced him into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a44053e85665efce854320d9f7a2764"Bottom line, Theo hated Beacon Hills. He never wanted to come back, but em style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/em made him. They needed more subjects, and what better place than Beacon Hills? The fact that he couldn't go on his own drove him insane. He could have been a werewolf. A em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/em werewolf. But instead he's a freak now. A sin against nature itself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38dc7e96a91568352a2dd5decdaca561"He'd never be able to be an Alpha, he'd never be able to be in a pack, and he'd never be able to live a normal life. Now all he had was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/em to call his family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ed683314742eb671a4ba84afa355f2"The Dread Doctors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2edfcb80f064d8b7fc717c25ebde2f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Derek]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6806b9047f44885e1310ed35d37d0e0"It smelled like pine. Birds were chirping, the sun shone in his eyes. The crinkle of leaves were under his back. He wasn't in Stiles' room any longer. He sat up and looked around. Trees surrounded him, while leafy flooring was under him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d79956aead41b5825a42148f1dd687"He stood and rubbed his head looking around. Somehow he was dressed, shoes and all. He began walking in a random direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311944f32e86a952a6c5920178eed207"It seemed like hours before he finally leaned against a tree. He couldn't smell anything but pine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8ed8528bb8681814871b89a02a2954""Confusing isn't it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cbf8bed90a71f57b3cdbb6be8708294"He looked up into one of the trees. It was a teenage boy. Great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="700b2152a1d8c95df512efddda136311"The boy jumped down and stepped closer to Derek. "Well," he shrugged, "you didn't really succeed in killing Malia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6e103925230427bcc79ad52d6a3b8c"Derek tensed and flexed. "How do you know about that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eab8288f9a20abe7e9e7dbe3fa3adbd"The boy laughed out loud. "Who do you think planned it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6461b77ad8e62c0b5cf4b3ccaa36bb7e"Derek grabbed the boy by the collar. "You're messing with the wrong person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4612117b6754ebcd92bfb8a18eb82d6""Oh no," he smiled looking down at Derek, "who you are is exactly why I'm doing this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1e82f9a4c19ff5fa2738a886e923dc"Derek threw him to the ground. "What did you do to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d2ef006663aef5c86d7564a60dfb32""I actually didn't do anything. It was a few doctors I know. They're quite handy with genetic alterrations." He stood as he spoke. "You're still a werewolf," his voice had a hint of anger in it when he spoke, "if you're worried about that. But you can deal a lot more damage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85a33240eacd0046db84607da5bc18a"Derek was becoming angry. "Who the hell are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55348058463661807ab2308144517c65""Don't worry about that." He was still smiling contently which anraged Derek even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9890f254352508d0dff5637348edba"Derek slashed at the boy letting out a roar. The boy dodged it and rammed his claws into Derek's abdomen, then slammed him against a tree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595adff60a414de75758ae859e8a8d1f"His face was close to Derek's as he spoke. "You may be able to inflict more damage," he whispered between clenched teeth, "but you take more, too." He twisted his claws in Derek's abdomen causing him to cry out in agony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28ff1837ceeda5b83bc9f23a2ea0126"He dug in deeper before ripping them out. Derek fell to the ground gasping, clutching his torso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f0e699c3b68485d17c00fc538cc5bf""Just keep doing what you're doing, Derek. Everything is falling in to place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847f20820401c7d2763ef47e16f2a03b"Then he was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee449bee5a1199efc0a92b21e1486dc9"Derek rolled on to his back coughing, blood ran down his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b2cf5463b132e1e70e5b72a182c129""W-wait..." was all he could mutter before his consciousness faded to black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443a14be0d36823a00683aaefdf6cc41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c6e37be2bc49319666d7e81dee7b43"He watched Theo as he walked into class late. He smelled forest on him. What was he doing in the woods? Theo looked back and caught Liam staring from down the hall. He smirked then pointed to his ear. Liam focused his hearing as Theo whispered under his breath, something no ordinary human could hear, "Locker rooms at lunch, I need to tell you something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc08a87a02c8106753dccf2d0568200"Liam nodded his head and Theo smirked, disappearing into his class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788bb54bd719a0325ca69d62a0d222f3"He sat on one of the benches far from the entrance into the locker room. His head was hurting and he felt almost uncontrollable. It was a full moon tonight, even though he could control it, it still sucked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e53945f89f3a1108c6d44e6c21951be8"The door opened, causing Liam to stand up straight. Footsteps echoed through the locker room, coming closer to him. Why was he so excited?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1967858f860d96070be010744c5314f9"He shouldn't be so eager to see Theo. As far as he was concerned, Theo was a creep. He forced him into an alley and kissed him. Though he didn't really fight back... But he also forced kissed him in this locker room. Though, he didn't fight back then either.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11957294a729fd8b56b3cdda6b226c7c"Liam sucked in a breath when the person walking appeared around the corner. It wasn't Theo. He breathed out, cursing himself for being disappointed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9387a536c71b047b250490fb59ac806""Stiles?" Liam asked, apparently his disappointment was evident./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98bd76f6b0a1be93d053fcdfa428270d""Were you expecting someone else?" He looked over his shoulder then back at Liam, squinting his eyes slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734c3cc00fa93ff93cb973dceba3f13c""Um, no." Liam stood up and stepped closer to Stiles. "Why are you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08a04d1b5f05e178c02ac2f3fb10373""I'm getting Scott's inhaler," he paused, "why are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em here? You just enjoy sitting in the locker room alone?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17c41b5557d7b159e008303803769b7"Liam started to walk past Stiles but paused. He turned around and looked at Stiles, "So," he started, "are you gay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e679de02d093ce2241c3891ff164a060"A split second later Stiles had him against the wall. His for arm was pressed against his chest. "What the hell are you trying to say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3255eb6fca704387fe885779f0191ab3"Liam grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of him. "Calm down it was just a question!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2ba2c1faaee38cacfbc160a4dd633b"Stiles swung at Liam, but he was too fast. He slammed Stiles against a locker pushing on his back. "Ah!" Stiles cried out in pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164911b7417160c1d8d9f733dcdf1dd2"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49063d88a19fe06838a22534ff10d92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4074113337e7d9c130a5ee568139d56b"Liam had him pinned. He was raging with fury yet completely vulnerable to the werewolf's strength./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eda01b07c60ee5cb20d93684219308a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why is it always like this?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a702d1aaf30738b40f38de4f76adc697"He struggled as hard as he could but he was too weak, as always./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb091dc680c2323332d86d343865f47""What the hell is your problem!" Liam's voice was piercing his ears, "I just asked a freaking question!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee1174671f6f1b56aabcde4f1182727""Shut up!" Something in Stiles was bending, and it was about to break. "You don't understand!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed81991cc7c43e71500618ec7f4b2fdd""Yes I do!" Liam's voice trembled but his grip stayed tight and fierce. He let go and Stiles pushed him back. "I do understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53024046b1eb397ced609f2e68acfa05""No you don't," Stiles was becoming unstable, "You don't know what it's like to walk around in a constant daze of confusion." As Stiles spoke he noticed Liam's eyes were glistening. Was he about to cry?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60af32182a26ce5b025007a9925a75fe""I do," he paused as if he was trying to hold himself back from speaking, "I do because I'm gay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d56adba1255e5e965df9c6a8334da0c4"The bending in Stiles snapped and his consciousness was pulled from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b22009f296433dfcd5acc07171eff78"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac5bb35b585168d8ce3e744a7cf773e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffb3a0d5d18e155cad8a39d7bacae0f"Something in Stiles' eyes went dark. He moved fast towards Liam. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Too/em fast. Liam felt Stiles grab his throat before he even saw Stiles infront of him. He was off the ground. Choaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c8cd51b320d23d3e5e1a4a2148a11da""Stiles-" he was choking, "Stiles!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a478a0bd3d167d02e68c24e9eb09ae0"Stiles threw him to the lockers where he collided hard with them. He was strong. Almost as strong as a Berserker. What the hell was going on?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdeee7276cded8aeb52168a469b84c33"He looked up and saw that the lockers were dented from where his body collided with them. Stiles was walking towards him. Liam ran towards him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry, Stiles. /emHe sliced into Stiles' stomach with his claws. There was slash marks in Stiles' shirt but the wounds beneath were already healing. He looked up at Stiles in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b93d51fef84e844bcb00ed75766ad72"Stiles' pupils were black. He had shadows under his eyes and a greedy smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b81fa8cc3a4ffc54698c25545f7c65""What the hell are you...?" Liam felt terror running through him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c985f6c018be5f6f1c6da01e41a6bf6a"Stiles didn't answer. Instead he sent Liam flying, crashing into a sink. When he looked up Stiles had a piece of the lockers, a long metal shard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ffc8e6fe5da90d8a8119e38a9e37a5"As Stiles walked to him, he brought the object up over his head and slammed it into Liam's stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71cbbf241a8d90e5fbf6292a420077fd"Liam let out a cry of agony. His vision blurred as his conscious began to slip away from him. The pain was almost unbearable, yet all he wanted to do was fall asleep. God he felt so tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa369108ff1468ea3de5f62355a95310"Stiles was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="841d713e42394166fbad46faf02d6e67"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Am I dying?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d1ba1cd023af01ee24bf793be142d6"Just as he was about to fade away completely, a figure was infront of his blurry vision. Who was it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecba033b6cdf4a51253705f14eaabca8"Suddenly he was off the ground in the person's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="364cad22c62e168c9c5ccd8a64017093""...the hell happened..." Liam could barely hear them, "...get you help..." Suddenly he remembered why he was in the locker room in the first place. He was waiting for Theo. What did he want to tell him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64105ce5fe1a56131ae274c7a927cb99"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll probably never know.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="074bc7976a5c353f38ff585dee6a4dfd"And his world went black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78049c5c01f49ce09a2c3a59c9d81deb"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c615d5a7c7d4bd8f83a48f028c252f95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Derek]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e6c8af4e415b1b83d62f4e10b49ef6"When Derek awoke he was still on the forest floor. The pain in his abdomen was fading, which meant he was healing. That was a good sign. Something pricked his arm and he flinched, looking down at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae466132eebc78498ea1f3b476ede5c"A needle was in his arm. He almost pulled away when he noticed the person injecting him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae3d1faafc4166305ab2e1c05732667""Deaton?" Derek watched as the syringe emptied. "How'd you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cd2a2cb7b1e1b7f9390e8ee5f2d5295"Deaton put the syringe away, turning back to help Derek stand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1407f1710da47271fd498ada0f1a864""Theo, one of Scott and Stiles' friends," he started as they began to walk out of the forest, "said he saw a man laying unconscious in the woods." They reached a clearing where Deaton's car stood parked. "He said he could sense the man was a werewolf. As far as I know the only werewolf around here that Theo wouldn't know is Derek Hale."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26a439fdfe1cf6408660cf304a7ba5e6"Derek nodded. "Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f12cb2e6e4da4f63e847fa44122f70""May I ask what happened?" Deaton sat in the driver's seat as Derek got in the passenger's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375ff5964de26554939b99e235acf96f""I woke up in the middle of the woods," he started as they drove out of the woods, "and some kid was there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea75863576aef29c2e2f2d4787fcbd0""Did you know him?" Deaton asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f46349a4125e7d38646ffaed8f9f137""No. I'd never seen him before," he answered, "He said 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"they/em' did something to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb5e8c885fc8dcd7d5688051bc5ab5f""'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They/em'?" Deaton asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d60c2d4bc5020c24d078a1b9486a14e""I don't know, but he said I was supposed to kill Malia when I attacked her the other night. He knew Malia was going to be at Stiles' and that I was there, too. Apparently it was all planned out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d2c5aa24e964e22498d08c04635300d""This all sounds very familiar." Deaton was thinking. Derek could tell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f415f02842d8bed271e6f009a821d52""What about it is familiar? You've seen something like this before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a979edbb82b55de1c14afb9e70572"Deaton thought for a moment. "When you came to me at first I thought for a moment that your condition seemed familiar but I passed it off as impropable. But, it could be the work of something you have never dealt with. Beings that can't be identified by a Beastiary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60db11a6a480f9df25dccde9de7cfe58"Derek stared at him. "That means we have no knowledge of these things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441a015d735f6f9c0cd62bd7f563d90f""Precisely. They're called Dread Doctors. I read about them a few years back in an article. Many people passed them off as a myth. But you know more than anyone that myths are just myths."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4962deabdb242e26a9a6ee0e6b8de46""We have to do something. What if whatever they've done to me is fatal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f58e385493f9c87a65567226d6363f7""I doubt that would happen. You're valuable to them. However, your contact with other people may harm them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055a96250b048a9cb3bc6becef223006""What do you mean?" Derek asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb31f1ee7477b6214bc25c2040fa3a5"Deaton had a sudden look of clarity in his eyes. "Your saliva, any bodily fluid for that matter, has mercury and other elements in it that can be harmful to others." His eyes widened, "Other's like Malia. You bit her. That would explain the coma."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b7d27344bffed779afe7af08bf48816"Derek thought for a moment then felt a wave of panic wash over him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ced5e1619a93635a4850c434f7b6b64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stiles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c843cdd711eebc7cfb9ce042705a09""I need to get to Malia." Deaton said almost to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96c52f1f0d20bd14ddc33adf93c073c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I need to get to Stiles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673176fc8f7d49d3b2ff4161fd0f5161"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ea0b8aa9f4a1f962c0b358ef06b855"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a30dc3fe141033c376b46b2591a3af66"He felt exhausted. He was awake but couldn't even open his eyes. Feeling around he could tell he was in a bed. It was either night or dark in the room he was in. Someone shuffled causing him to force his eyes open. He saw someone's back. His vision was still foggy so he couldn't tell who it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bd6dbe55150c6a6e8af0d54712b445"They were making something or writing something? He slowly sat up, "Who the hell..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5121b98d9c98a1c426537fc85d37d74"The figure turned and rushed to help him up. "Careful." Their voice was soft and familiar. He let his face bury into their shirt and chest, conviently due to being weak. "Liam..." They sounded far away now. "Liam..." It was like a whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa696b023723c498a4a6baede9e3c7d""Who..." Liam mumbled. Then he realized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5112e1e2e7d39e51d4dd6e678ec5bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aff66f6daab78719e1ecb1d4b66c0f4a"He smiled to himself. He should have recognized the scent. He was too tired to say anything now. He was falling again. Then he was asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903e7c8a8c87618241b10472a5bb239d"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00669d5a47baccb62ab161ef34a85e6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5dade7de2a4281ce551f860bc5ad55"He woke up in the same bed. This time he didn't feel weak at all. The person was gone. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd1c0b5536fc466112f90159752c9544"Liam sat up and looked out the window. It was night. How long had he been here?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feeacc643ba743aac20716c06b3302a3"The door creaked and he spun to face it. Theo stood in the doorway. He smiled and put his hands up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863b49f3ddb9bf3804bd62006350c6e3""I come in peace." He laughed but Liam just stared at him. "Are you feeling better?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc08d1b3a17b4d5b8bc576435c579fb""Yeah..." Liam looked at the bed and then back to Theo. "Is this-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa4e2e8266cd1e4e3d5ea19e55fb227""My bed?" Theo smiled and shrugged, "I figured the floor wasn't a good place to put someone who'd just been impaled."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395a1953f0048b5a212013e6053f59d4"Liam lifted his shirt and looked down at his stomach. It was healed, thank God./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4698372fab6e9c8bf93772b77dc08e6d""Yeah you started healing when you woke up the first time." Theo walked towards the bed and sat on the edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d99ca18b32a6cb7672bfc52dc13b8e78""Stiles..." Liam started but Theo tensed and looked Liam straight in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6359955825050445bafa47c9a6f66d5""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stiles/em did this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1882c1de7e8b2c778c659e8372153b42""The thing is," Liam sat up more, "I don't think it was really em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stiles/em. Something about him changed when we were talking. I mean yeah he was pretty pissed but something em style="box-sizing: border-box;"snapped/em in him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6487e5956c4becef9194becbfd8e02""What did you say to him?" Theo looked genuinely interested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82440b6615f062237b5eb0086587d322""Um," Liam looked down, "I can't remember. But it must have made him really upset."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddeb28166d8baadcb20bb3983e1974f7""Did he look any different when he changed?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd47761d1d84a99e877ac71da02cd025""He had circles under his eyes. And his pupils were dark, almost black."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a85be10ab177be637ace0269aab288f"Theo sat up straight. "Void Stiles...?" He was mumbling under his breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d48d2265ff579a12103d074ab50698""What does that mean?" Liam was confused. But then he remembered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f027ce8eb29612bff4d1ffa70a1f1e4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What are you supposed to be?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="144a214683f6bd3ef90795dafb2c6952"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""For a while there I was possessed by a demon."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5e9308cb6c652caeca213191c28402"Liam looked up at Theo in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38edc39e390563c6323c30960714a2f5""He's possessed? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Again?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8029a233ae4e03c8e1346214df246f""How is that possible?" Theo was calculating. Liam watched him and suddenly remembered the locker room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb02f3185a790378b23fe59f57c9972""Hey, Theo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9918f597aa4d494f670a44a50587556b"Theo looked up at Liam, "Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f668bd452c5a874078811575ec1a28d""Why did you want me to come to the locker room anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc885f654e5f40b4645287f5b88d38b"Theo looked up at him and smirked. Liam swallowed. Theo stood up and walked over to the end of the bed Liam was on. He sat down and took Liam's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5974a7f47c43f96d99598171fcdd9a42""I wanted to kiss you again." He leaned in but Liam pulled away. There was a flicker in Theo's eyes before he pulled Liam to him, kissing him fiercely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b91537216f7a46467e02f08b62a96a"Liam pulled away, "Theo-," he breathed. But, Theo was against him. His body against his, kissing him passionately. His tongue met Liam's. Their breathing became heavier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83d544c4def9bcf3c9d3b364f8d1d9ac"Theo slid Liam's shirt off and a rush of excitement went through Liam. His hand went up to the side of Theo's face, cupping it as he kissed back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1472128e258da3674dfb418fa35f239""Liam..." Theo's soft voice whispered before he kissed him again. He left a trail of kisses down Liam's jawline. His arms were around Liam as he lifted him, sitting on the bed with Liam on his lap. He kissed down Liam's chest then up again to his neck. He sucked softly on the skin of his neck casuing Liam to shiver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f1744bb2d3243fc9f71df2a633702f8"Liam let out a soft groan. Theo had his arms around him stroking his back gently. He released only to take his t-shirt off as well. Liam kissed his shoulders gently while Theo ran his fingers through his hair. Liam undid his pants and let Theo lift him, lay him on his back and slide them off of him. Theo peeled away his boxers and touched his groin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca19c4283f61ab635ea15510dd7d3dd"Liam let out a husky growl. Theo continued to stroke him while he kissed him deeply. Liam's breathing was becoming heavier as Theo touched him and kissed his neck and shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e9a646b18c469ebc45d98602fdf306""Theo..." he moaned. Theo smiled and bit the skin of his neck gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787d63fb3c76fcf35ca94a7c18b6b1cc"Then it all came at once. Liam's body tensed up and he released, letting out a few gasps while Theo slid his pants and boxers off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b925da40d95889ed337131af6d1b14a0"Theo sat up straight holding Liam's hand and kissed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b6c1709e6180484b039eb52e47984c"He pushed himself into Liam slowly. Liam whimpered softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca00ab58d9a8b09a07ecc65c634f0cf"When he was fully in, he leaned down and wraped his arms around Liam, kissing him deeply. For moment they stayed there, intertwined with one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd63179382484012398bd3965669e87"Theo began to move his hips. Liam sighed and slid his hands to Liam's back, digging his nails into it when he thrusted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52903f7997caad16cd2292dcd51fe951"Theo thrusted gently and slowly kissing Liam's neck and lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc6319a8415a4da5594105f8fa42a352""Are you okay..." he breathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731cc1edcad00ef6cff3f787b4b831e1"Liam nodded and Theo kissed him deeply. His thrusts became faster and Liam's whimpers became sighs, which became soft moans. Soon, Theo was thrusting faster, panting harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfdca3b8a0497bff10f89138bed860f"Liam's nails grew out, sinking into Theo's back. Theo groaned but continued. Liam's eyes were yellow but he was still panting softly. Theo kissed him passionately, licking his lips gently. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck as he thrusted harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a15bc0872eb98498b275216cf98a7e98"He slowed down, moving his hips with long slow strokes, which drove Liam crazy. He squirmed and groaned, grabbing the pillow behind his head for leverage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a49187124959f9f3f6ca39db35b4cdd"Theo smirked and pushed himself deeper, groaning lowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f908b8a21dedcaaedf081ac1d0344d"His eyes turned yellow as he quickened his thrusts once more. Liam hugged him close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b18843fc5dc4ca41e518270b6d78c708""Liam," Theo breathed heavily, "I'm going to..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a93556b42ee6dc8ef1cf0c34878aa8c2"Liam nodded and kissed him deeply. Theo kissed back and continued until his body tightened. He let out a low groan and dug his nails into the bed, ripping clean into it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="362cb32b3d73a902b356e6135d3e6cff"When he finally finished, he layed on Liam, hugging him close. They both panted and Theo kissed Liam's forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="addc9c22b2b750e29a322b092e923b75""Theo." Liam whispered softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96cb78113a12b4c75a394842e5791cf1""Yeah?" Theo was still panting softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda4e271be0af76e0ab9325b70d346fe""I think I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc92d0c21b4d7a844af4ecf942a4419f"Theo froze then kissed Liam deeply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa56b76d1d183f7d479818a54c4fd7ca""I think I love you, too." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2579b70664fc45a76b2604091075f0ad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End of Chapter 4/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sour Wolf**

 **Chapter 5**

 **[Stiles]**

 _"Stiles," a voice was speaking to him in the darkness, "Stiles."_

 _"What?" It was more of a confused statement rather than a response._

 _"Stiles are you awake?" The voice was male._

 _"Who are you?" There was nothing but darkness, he couldn't even see his own body. Were his eyes closed?_

 _"I'm you, Stiles." The voice was a constant monotone, not fear nor comfort came from it. It had no emotion and sounded as if it were coming from the very heavens above him._

 _"That can't be right," Stiles spoke to it as if it were completely natural, "there's only one of me."_

 _"I live in you. I inhale the breathes you take, the things you feel. I am you and you are me. There is only one. But together we are the one."_

 _"But, what is the point of two of us?"_

 _Suddenly, he could see. The voice infront of him was a glowing sillhouette of a human. It was morphing into someone. When it's form was complete, he saw himself staring at him._

 _But something was different. The form in front of him had black eyes instead of brown. The circles under his eyes were dark and his skin was pale. It smiled._

 _"I wasn't always here," it began, "I used to be part of someone else."_

 _"The nogitsune?" Stiles guessed._

 _"Indeed. But I'm not a demon that can be summoned by any vengeful Kitsune. No, I'm nothing like that at all." It smiled a sickly grin. "I am an essence. A characteristic. I am a stain on you, Stiles. I am part of you. I am you."_

 _"You're not me." Stiles couldn't move, "You are not me." He could only stare into it's eyes._

 _"Oh," it stepped toward him, "but I am. I'm more you than you know, Stiles." The being placed it's hand on Stiles' shoulder. It's hand began morphing into Stiles' body. He cried out in pain as the being dissolved slowly in to him._

 _"I'm more you than you_. _" The creature hissed before it morphed completely into him. Stiles screamed but nothing was there to hear it. Nobody but himself._

 **[Theo]**

The room was quiet. His ears were listening even before his eyes were open. The only thing he heard was his own breathes. Without even opening his eyes he knew he was alone in the bed. Liam was gone; leaving nothing but an empty space on the bed next to him. It was for the best that he left early instead of Theo having to come up with some excuse for him to leave. He had business to attend to.

Theo got up and looked down at the bed where he and Liam were making love in just the night before. He decided not to fix the covers, he wanted the moment to remain on his sheets for as long as it could.

He got himself dressed and left the empty house.

When he arrived in the lab _they_ were nowhere to be found. However, a boy lay on the operating chair. His mouth was bloody. They made him part Wendigo. Theo had always been interested in Wendigos. The uncontrollable craving for human flesh must have been horrible. Horribly intriguing.

He recognized the boy. His name was Donovan. He was supposed to have been taken to court for possession of a firearm. He would have gotten a less severe sentence if he hadn't have threatened Sheriff Stilinski's life.

"Three years doesn't sound that bad now," Theo spoke softly to the boy, "now does it, Donovan?"

Donovan stared at him, terrified.

"You know," Theo smiled as he picked up a random instrument from the work table, "I heard about your little grudge against the Sheriff." He sent the instrument down after toying with it. " _That_ was dumb."

Theo leaned down next to the boy, "But you know what isn't?"

Donvovan shook his head.

"A plan." Theo said it almost excitedly. "If you want to hurt Sheriff Stilinski, you don't hurt _him_. You hurt someone he loves."

Donovan obviously didn't understand so Theo smiled, "You hurt Stiles. His son."

Clarity shimmered through Donovan's eyes. Theo unchained him from the chair and watched as Donovan ran out of the room.

"Let's see just how strong _Void Stiles_ is."

 **[Derek]**

Derek climbed in to Stiles' window. It was almost dark and he had to warn Stiles fast. However, when he stood in the room Stiles wasn't there. But _someone_ was. The light came on.

 _"Derek?"_

It was Scott.

"Scott you have to get away from me!" Derek stepped back and tried to climb out the window.

"Dude," Scott stepped back, "what the hell is going on?"

When Derek was halfway out the window he noticed something strange. He didn't have the urge to kill Scott. He paused.

"I'm not attacking you..." Derek mumbled to himself.

"You want to _attack_ me?" Scott sounded even more confused and terrified. "Derek why the hell are you here? Where's Stiles? And please don't attack me."

"I don't know where Stiles is. He was here this morning."

" _This morning?"_ Scott sounded dumbfounded. "How long have you been in Beacon Hills, Derek?"

"About 3 weeks." Derek was looking around Stiles' room.

 _"Three weeks?"_ Scott shouted, "Where have you been? You know that there's kids being turned in to freaking chimeras? Kids are in _danger,_ Derek. And you're telling me you've been here this whole time?"

Derek turned around, his eyes were icy with rage. "I have my own problems to deal with, Scott!"

Scott ignored him, "Where have you been? Stiles knew you were here?"

"I've been staying with Stiles!"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Scott sounded hurt.

"Because I asked him not to!"Derek was getting angrier. "I don't need to tell you what I'm up to!"

"When people need saving you do!" Scott was getting angry.

Something in Derek was preventing him from hurting Scott. It was the opposite of what usually happened. Whatever that kid did to him, he really didn't want him hurting Scott.

"Something happened to me," Derek was trying to calm himself, "something got a hold of me and changed me. I can't control myself when I'm around other werewolves. Or any supernatural being for that matter. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I stayed with Stiles."

"But Malia comes to Stiles' house at night..."

Derek looked down, "I know."

Scott looked up in realization, "Malia isn't sick... Is she?"

Derek shook his head and Scott sat down.

"What did you do to her?" Scott sighed.

"She's not dead. She's with Deaton but she's in a coma."

Scott stared at him shocked. "You put her in a _coma?"_

Derek got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's not even the worst part."

"There's more?" Scott looked like he couldn't handle anymore.

"I think Stiles is in trouble. It's too risky for me to look for him on my own and I can't go with you if you go because of Kira, Liam and Lydia."

"So we have to find him without you." Scott caught on to what Derek was saying.

"Yes." Derek nodded, "But I'm warning you. I don't know if the danger is hurting him or using him."

"I'll find Stiles." Scott sounded determined which eased Derek's mind.

 _Scott's going to save him. Scott saves everyone._

And for a moment, Derek felt proud of the Alpha Scott had become.

"You're a better alpha than I could ever be Scott McCall."

 **[Stiles]**

Stiles woke up in the school nurse's office. It was dark, the school was empty. Why was he here? He sat up and rubbed his head.

When he emerged from the office he peered down the hall. Nobody. Of course nobody was here, it was midnight. Stiles stepped into the hall and wandered down towards the entrance.

He reached for the handle when his hand instinctively grabbed something behind him and twisted it. He heard a cry of pain. How was he able to stop it when he didn't even realize anyone was here?

He turned around to see Donovan, the boy who'd threatened his dad's life. Stiles felt completely out of control of his body. He twisted Donovan's arm until there was a snap noise.

"Ahh!" Donovan stumbled back holding his arm, "God damn it!"

That's when Stiles saw his teeth. _Wendigo._

He shoved Donovan back with such force he went flying across the hall. Then Stiles was running. Running down the hall and into the library where he hid behind far off bookshelves.

 _Why didn't you let me kill him?_

It was the voice again.

"You were doing that?" Stiles whispered.

 _Of course. I'm protecting myself. Something you need to learn to do._

"You can't kill him!" Stiles sounded crazy whispering to himself.

 _No, you can't kill him. I can._

"You're not using my body to kill anyone."

 _Very well, then you can protect yourself._

Donovan busted through the doors. _"Stiiiiiiiiles."_ He hissed ask he looked around the library. "Come out and let me eat you, Stiles."

Stiles closed his eyes and prayed Donovan wouldn't get too close.

"I'm so hungry." He sounded playful and disturbing.

Then it was quiet. Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Nothing was there. He took a step and an arm shot out from the bookshelf grabbing his collar. Stiles cried out in surprise.

Stiles twisted free and ran for th door but Donovan was infront of him.

 _This is pathetic._

"Shut up!" Stiles held his ears and collapsed to the ground.

 _You've proven you can't protect yourself._

Stiles suddenly moved without control. He grabbed a pole.

"What are you doing?" His body moved towards Donovan. "No no no! Please don't make me do this!"

Donovan stared at him and ran towards him. Just as the almost met Stiles launched the pole.

"NO!" Stiles screamed but it was too late, the pole impaled Donovan straight through the chest. Stiles collapsed to the ground next to Donovan. "No no no no no." He shook Donovan. "Please no."

But Donovan was dead.

Stiles sat back with his head in his hands. _"God damn it!"_

He sobbed quietly.

 _Rather you than him, right?_

"I am _not_ you!" Stiles screamed. "Why are you here?"

 _That's simple. I want to become powerful again._

 **[Liam]**

Scott had tracked Stiles' scent to the school. He and Kira had checked the upper floors while Liam and Lydia checked the gym and library. None of them had any luck.

"This place reeks of Stiles. Why isn't he here?" Liam asked as they opened the doors to the library. He froze. The library was filled with the scent of blood, fear and Stiles.

"Um," Liam looked at Lydia but he could see she could feel the death in the room.

"Someone died here," Lydia stared and then looked at Liam, "tonight."

"Who?"

They spun around to see Scott. "Who died here?" They could all see the fear in his eyes.

"It wasn't Stiles," the minute Lydia said it relief washed over Scott, "but he was here when it happened."

"You're saying Stiles got into a fight where someone died," Scott looked around, "but Stiles survived?"

Lydia nodded and Scott swallowed. "Do you think-"

"Stiles isn't a murderer." Lydia glared at Scott fiercely, as if even suggesting it was crazy. "How could you even say that?" Her voice cracked.

Scott looked at her for a minute, "You know something else, don't you, Lydia?"

"There was someone else," Lydia's eyes were watering, "someone we've met before."

"You mean there was three people?"

Lydia shook her head. "No there was two. But... One of them carried another spirit."

Scott's face went pale. "Nogitsune..."

Lydia nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

Liam was confused. "Is that the thing that possessed Stiles?"

Kira looked just as stricken as Scott and Lydia.

What ever this thing was...

It must have been _evil._

As everyone else was leaving the school, Mason was just showing up.

Liam looked at him then Scott, Lydia and Kira.

"I'll get home some other way." They nodded and left.

Mason walked up to him, "I'm sorry..."

Liam nodded, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be ignoring you. And I think I know what I have to do in order to explain why I've been acting so strange lately."

"It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me, Liam."

"But I want to. I don't want to keep you in the dark." Liam protested.

Mason shrugged, "Alright, then explain."

"What I'm about to show you," Liam began, "is very important and you can't tell anyone, Mason."

"I swear on my honor." Mason raised his hand mockingly.

Liam's eyes changed yellow, which caused Mason to inhale sharply. Then his fangs grew out and his ears pointed. Mason stared in shock.

"I'm sorry, Mason. I'm-"

But Mason cut him off, "You're a _werewolf."_ He was smiling.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sour Wolf**

 **Chapter 6**

 **[Liam]**

Stiles had been gone for three days and Liam could tell Scott and Lydia were becoming more and more desperate. They'd spent every night searching, sniffing, checking any places Stiles might be but all of their efforts proved in vain.

One time, he even caught Scott sitting alone in the locker room holding Stiles' lacrosse net. Once, Lydia even went to Stiles' house to sit and talk with the sheriff, just to keep him company and reassure him that if something had happened to Stiles, she'd feel it.

Even Theo was putting in effort to look for Stiles which surprised Liam for some reason. He'd expected Theo not to do anything, especially since Stiles had already accused him of so many wrong things. It made Liam happy to see Theo so willing to put aside their differences.

Mason had been spending a lot more time with them now that he knew what was going on. It took him a while to understand all of it but he finally did and it was relieving.

Right now it seemed like everyone had a deep darkness hovering over them. What was happening to them? They all used to know exactly what to do. Scott told Liam about Peter, how they saved their friend Jackson from being a Kanima like Tracy, he told him about their teacher who turned out to be an evil Darach and they even saved Stiles from a powerful Nogitsune even though everyone swore it would kill him. Well, they thought they did anyway.

They were completely helpless. Not only with Stiles, but with whoever was turning the kids into chimeras. Everything was falling apart.

"Are you alright?"

Liam looked up to see Theo standing in front of him.

"Not really." He wasn't alright at all. He'd never felt so helpless.

Theo took his hand. Liam had found himself ending up at Theo's house almost every night. It was the only place he felt somewhat at peace. Theo sat on the bed next to Liam.

"We're going to find him." Theo was staring Liam in the eyes, "I swear."

"It's not just that. It feels like things are becoming worse and worse. And we have absolutely no idea how to fix any of it." His lip was trembling slightly.

Theo lifted Liam's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Liam closed his eyes and as always, Theo's lips were soft and warm. Liam couldn't help but smile. He opened his eyes and looked up at Theo who was also smiling.

Theo's hand went up to Liam's hair, tenderly playing with it. "You don't deserve to be under so much pressure." Theo's voice was soft and quiet as he looked into Liam's eyes. God he made Liam's stomach fluttered.

"I'm sorry," Liam's hand took Theo's other, "I'm just not completely used to this."

Theo slid his shoes off and pulled Liam towards him, wrapping his arms around him. His mouth was near Liam's ear and his breath was warm against his skin.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Theo's voice was soft but it was also clearly sincere.

"I love you." Liam spoke quietly.

Theo hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "I love you,too. Now you should get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Liam closed his eyes and drifted off while Theo whispered sweet-nothings in his ear.

 **[Derek]**

Why was he still staying at Stiles' house? It was false hope he was filling his mind with. Maybe tonight is the night that idiot finally comes back. That's what he always hoped for but he should have known by now that it wasn't that simple.

Stiles was gone. Not dead, or out of Beacon Hills. He was gone as in he was no longer in control of his own mind. Why did it have to be Stiles again? Why couldn't that damn thing possess someone else?

As Derek sat with his head down he heard shuffling outside the window. Not this again.

The window slid open and Stiles' head peered through the window. As he stepped through he saw Derek.

Derek got up to help him but froze when the rest of Stiles came through the window. Stiles had scratches all over him. Some of them even shredded parts of his shirt. But Stiles seemed perfectly fine.

"Stiles? Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't stay long." Stiles' eyes were full of panic. " _He's_ going to come back."

Derek shook Stiles, "Who's coming back, Stiles? Is it the Nogitsune?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's worse."

Derek was shocked. "Worse?" Stiles' eyes began to water.

"I don't know what to do, Derek." Tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke. His voice was trembling.

Derek pulled him close to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to save you. I swear to god I'll save you."

Stiles hugged him back, burying his face into the nape of Derek's neck. The tears kept coming.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else," Stiles sobbed, "Promise me you'll stop this.."

Derek pulled away and looked at him, his hands on both sides of Stiles' face. Then he kissed him hard. Stiles kissed back, hugging him.

"I'll stop it. _And_ I'll save you." This time Stiles kissed him. Derek could taste the salty tears on his lips. It made his heart ache.

Derek intensified the kiss, pulling on Stiles' clothes. Stiles was pulling him down, to the floor. Derek was already stripping his clothes off. When he was fully naked, he helped Stiles out of his clothes, still stopping to kiss him every few moments.

Stiles kissed Derek's neck and shoulders. Derek shivered and bit his neck gently, causing Stiles to gasp softly. He sucked on his warm skin, licking up to his ear where he breathed heavy, his hot breath panting against Stiles' ear and neck. He nibbled gently on his ear and whispered in to it.

"I need you." Derek's voice was husky and he was obviously holding himself back immensely.

"Take me." Stiles was going crazy which made Derek even more turned on.

Derek took the invitation. Soon he was sliding himself in to Stiles, causing him to let out a whine.

"Oh god..." Stiles moaned quietly as Derek pushed himself completely in.

When he began thrusting Stiles' moans turned into pants and gasps. His nails were in Derek's back. Derek didn't stop thrusting.

He continued making smooth and long strokes leaning down to pant in Stiles' ear. His breath was hot which only intensified Stiles' pleasure. Stiles ran his fingers into Derek's hair, his other hand still clawing his back.

"God Stiles... Mmmm..." Derek's voice sent chills through Stiles. He panted heavy as Derek thrusted into him faster.

"Harder..." Stiles seemed to be begging. It made Derek want to hear more.

Derek obeyed, thrusting harder into Stiles. Stiles let out a groan and tightened his grip in Derek's hair.

Derek kissed Stiles passionately, their tongues meeting and intertwining. Every muscle in Derek's body seemed to tense and flex as he moved his hips faster. Stiles was moaning loudly almost unconsciously.

With a final thrust Derek felt his whole body shake as he let out a groan of pure pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm..." Derek's eyes were rolling back slightly.

When he finished he looked down at Stiles who was covered in sweat. Derek leaned down and kissed his neck softly. He lifted Stiles who wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek carried Stiles to the bed where he crawled under the blankets with Stiles.

Stiles was below him. He smiled down at Stiles who was panting still.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" Derek slid himself into Stiles once more. Stiles moaned softly.

This time, Derek moved his hips slowly, and deeper. Stiles was moaning quietly. Derek held him close as he grinded his hips slowly.

"Stiles.." He moaned in a husky voice.

"Yeah..." Stiles have moaned half asked.

"God I love you." Derek breathed heavily.

Stiles moaned softly and kissed him. "I love you."

Stiles hugged Derek close as he continued to make love to him. With a final thrust Derek felt Stiles' whole body tense up and he let out a loud groan. Derek smiled and kissed him deeply.

Derek rolled over, pulling Stiles close to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head over and over.

Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep in Derek's arms.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d229d4da40910871153504ca19c335f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sour Wolf/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e904b1e02c663a75ce6f78d85184071c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 7/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443a14be0d36823a00683aaefdf6cc41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"[/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f76c89f534c782c369a3861d12f5a67""I just need some more time!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b47b40fa5f45ce08dcac6649acb656da"Who was talking? They sounded far away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca74e23a8d5a62044b7fe8708793bc2""We need her now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa99b58f6bdb3597fdc2f7c0e5a3851b"That voice was terrifying. It sounded like a recording on an old tape player. But they were obviously having a conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e3801121463b8afb80485fbe7c8d9b""It's not a good time. You still have two more subjects."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="014c9c89b909154f5a7aa78725cd8263"Liam recognized the voice now. It was Theo. He was talking to someone, but who?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aea2e1a06a44e0becda04e52ff70b2b""Failures." The mechanic voice countered. "It is time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e80f986b4f91b1166d186571d3213ff""No!" Liam heard running and heavy steps. Then it was silent. Liam opened his eyes to Theo's empty room. He got up and gathered his things quickly then he was out the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da45b88f40b418efe9d2f1e5f92b75e8"As he walked down the street he looked back in the direction of Theo's house. Who the hell was he talking to? What was going on?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef218ba9db181067dc2de76cafd5233"He slammed in to someone and stumbled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8a2f8d96a9f1c9c0df50ed919ce997a""Watch where you're going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b75e1c0a99d1116fcdaabfda77f194"The voice was deep and husky. Liam looked up at the person. He was tall. Really tall. He had short wavy hair and green eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44169ad57bc9b4e3d364f24afbde2b87""That's no way to talk to a little kid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043701e8c730d843977a5d7b7a68df14"Liam turned around and saw a shorter man. He had a chiseled face and blue eyes and a deeper voice than the other one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024f3d902407bf6cff61bd7d6ea773cc""Excuse us, runt. We're looking for someone." They turned to leave but the tall one paused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61f2878f36ca4c2f3f12758997dfaf8""Now hold on a second," He turned around and stared at Liam, "you smell familiar."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="464c68ffcbcc13475c9a75416cd67f2c"How could he smell him? Wait, of course. He should have smelled it on them, too. They were both werewolves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e2ecb4eab2e97255e05f2390199eda5""Now when did a little werewolf like you get to Beacon Hills?" The tall one was smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2119b6d80efe09054e4c53a2135ebf06""I was turned." He looked around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ee464868f2db11871d14d6687eea19""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Turned?"/em The tall one looked doubtful. "The only alpha I know around here is-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0348a2e012c0d6dc232725e17fad29f""Scott McCall." Liam answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3a65be4b8a77ac9afcb38e1393722d"Now both of them were staring at him. "Your alpha is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Scott McCall?" /emThe blue eyed one was dumbfounded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77a0c868164c19fc6ca3754b24b424e""I never thought he'd change someone." Their tough demeanor was gone as they talked to each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f2660c33a8bdc7089a77cfae01915e"The short one looked at Liam then back at the green eyed one. "Why would he choose this pipsqueak?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b73d9a3b9a09b685fb026e6f208eeb8""He saved my life with the bite." Liam said. Why the hell was he telling them this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd159ff8cafd7b89badeac8ce90949c"The shorter one grabbed Liam by the back of the shirt. "Great! We'll have plenty to talk about during the reunion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0242a4fe9c8f77d7f9d8b3ca5154f82c""Reunion?" Liam was confused. "Who exactly are you guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54d5c51b1ae93693a0b171cc5cb715f""We're old friends of Scott's." The tall one smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2edfcb80f064d8b7fc717c25ebde2f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Derek]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb9e5e004b6e74f129ec8358ba6d5ef2"Stiles was gone when Derek woke up. He should have expected as much, yet it still nagged at him. He was so close to Stiles, he could have gotten so many questions answered yet he couldn't fight his own urges. Why was he so weak?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef281a5aeed402dbbe009e4c6ce2e1c0"He sat up in the bed when he heard footsteps coming towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c0aebddce55fbb5987d7cab8f94d59"When the door opened, it was Sheriff Stilinski. Derek had hid outside the window. He listened as Sheriff Stilinski sat on his son's bed and put his head in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7909721e6619e24b97024d041ff6719"Derek wasn't sure if he heard him crying or not, either way he knew he had to do something. He had to get Stiles and save him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b0bf11c94ba57bb5fcc59bf690f687"He jumped from the roof and ran down the street before anyone saw him. When he was far from Stiles' house he finally slowed down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1481c4114f57ee5e98684e2858776ec4"What was he going to do? He couldn't keep staying at Stiles' house. And he definitely couldn't keep avoiding helping Scott, Lydia and Kira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42558d7d8fd6983e96cbead497b58a5""Derek!" Scott called from behind him as he pulled up on his motorcycle. "Derek have you seen from Stiles?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe659e6c892b8890ae968f6e4511d0a"Derek kept a firm face even though he was lying, "No. Don't you think you'd be the first person I'd go to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49b321be344caa74b354f0cdfca1483f"Scott looked hurt, "Yeah, I'm sorry..." He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. It kind of messed with Derek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b3e837514d58b9bf98a31fe1e16244""I'm sorry," Derek began, "I know you're going through some-" Derek felt like he'd just been shot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2ee3f98b3184e663bb85642cb72b1c"He crippled over and fell to the ground. Scott was on him in seconds trying to help him to his feet. "Dude, we need to get you to Deaton."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407586b6b6a152a5b088ff144b42978f""No!" Derek's voice obviously was strained in his pain. "M-Malia's there..." He doubled over and vomited a silver substance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6977f6492a2241f7ef2e8317d0eacf49""Mercury." Scott sounded tired. "No..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4fcc065a0f012cf2651857c66507c1e"He pulled out his phone and called Deaton. "Deaton! Look I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5a87a8d26ecbbb112fdb1e49496da8""Malia is missing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9fca99175dcace7c54529307521dede"Scott froze and looked at Derek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac89ea32990c97281eee649eacd3f685""Scott?" Deaton was on the other end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bbd028d1a52c910ef64599da290a07b""We're on our way." Was all Scott said before he hung up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="370cfa6f241b51cb4a5fb7fa2e9a9d87"When they arrived at the Animal Clinic, Scott rushed into the backroom, laying Derek on the table. He was losing consciousness and his breathing shallow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175557a6f427b30bf07f011f9d6ad1ac""I know Malia's missing but Derek might be dead if we don't help him now." Scott said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee63b7aa2f382e12cd7620e4e44f6f35"Deaton began looking at his body and running tests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da70c81043017f9d0db899d171d749c""His body contains the same element found in the chimeras, however he is not a chimera. He is an experiment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3095fb7c54601cff0437f2eefa7761b2""What does that mean?" Scott's voice was low./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d216e08cd22b68af7d064c7bff070248""It means, he is becoming more unstable and he'll either end up dying," he paused, "or killing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac5bb35b585168d8ce3e744a7cf773e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e2ee4da61fa00cf42fdd894bcfc1398"She was at school. She was sitting in her seat... at school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d632a8e5169d8c1d2a10803e03ea42cd"Liam stared at Malia who sat at her desk. She was calm and staring ahead. Something was wrong. Liam tried to call Scott numerous times but he never answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7216ea48c8d44f1f1d65af3805ed16b7"Malia looked back and Liam almost thought she was staring at him but it was really Theo. Liam stared at Theo who didn't even seem to notice Malia. He looked down and saw Liam staring at him. He smiled which caused Liam to smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db723326ca74f7c52a760787e4b23abd"When he turned back, Malia was staring at him now. Her eyes looked fierce. Wasn't she dating Stiles?Why was she looking at Theo like that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04439d7bb69684b229124bc85a07d07f"Liam felt a pang in his gut. He was jealous. No, he was angry. He looked back at her with the same fierce stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cab26ab884b44d7c342e1ca031f9a663"Malia looked away from him as the teacher walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39f743d1507358e52bfeee69efe933d"What the hell was she doing back? Wasn't she sick?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0a93125b37d2665d6548824f4d4d19"When the bell rang, Liam turned to talk to Theo, but he was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e16fa3950c77f8562887a638be5fdd71"As he looked forward, he saw that Malia was gone, as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a1c1a72d187247b26a629e907082680"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hell no./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164911b7417160c1d8d9f733dcdf1dd2"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49063d88a19fe06838a22534ff10d92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa77a19e28d020c81ee175ea0d3876f"He opened his eyes. He was on a bed. How many days had it been? Where was he?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7392acf6529a9e8d306c02bec7b7d4b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now I know how to stop you from resisting./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8687d729e6894a76f1df9552a0c9e2c""What the hell are you talking about?" He'd recognized the voice already. Accepting it as a part of him. Is this what insanity was?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe45d70747cb8624d466b92eed1c614e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your boyfriend. Have you no decency? I was here the whole time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e8328f31a86cf9a1b89b9a11a541fd""Oh my god!" Stile cried out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ae4f60b1027f6d3b34db4b28bb2b2e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm going to kill him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d90817f707a6c22c4f37762e0184055"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No!" /emStiles grabbed his head. "Stop..." He begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="792c62deaa1d15e63ab8a66f96d59442"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let's go for a walk./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6cf9728492470c0e0cba64004ed0f91""I don't want to..." Stiles was crying but his body moved on it's own, a pawn for the demon to use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def56fb2ec513aae4e3299f544912700"He walked down the street in the middle of the night. This neighborhood looked familiar, but why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="384f66cdc8fe8bf5c76b0cd895b8de25""Where are we going?" Stiles was scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3dbb7f58cd6dbec1d696ff8581a71b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm going to kill him. I told you that./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31774e8623ac7fbaac11c75530ac3665"Stiles felt completely helpless. He was trying so hard to resist but this thing was even more powerful than the Nogitsune./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f43b0b2f39e9ba010bd234cf30f4fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And if you love another after him I will kill him, as well. Along with the next one. And the next. Until you have no reason to live but to serve as a lifeless shell for me to use for my own bidding. Until you have no reason to fight./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7873c9561a1e90e34587c8b1b8504e"Something in Stiles broke. He em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had /emno fight left in him. He was going to kill Derek. He was going to murder the love of his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b22009f296433dfcd5acc07171eff78"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d95258dc56fde194fca8d8479779765"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Theo]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc0046f607378283da18a297ebf3f68c"He was being pushed into the janitor's closet. Malia was the one forcing him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47132b7d6e74c29f48fef6e37c1c7132""I know Stiles is cheating on me." She was holding him by the waste. "I don't think he'll care if I do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c36bb80f60dc0e5ce1300413d1dfcc2"Then her lips were on his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f8d3fa0406d322d8380009dce7d0ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48540067ba4f9133e4cc37813304d66a"He couldn't help himself. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips were on her neck. She was panting softly. His claws sunk into her hips. Malia let out a moan. Theo kissed her back fiercely. He lifted her up and onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e45bd3dfee18eb8a541b2c4508aae1"He slammed her against the wall, his hands sliding under her shirt. He licked her stomach and she let out a gasp. His lips went to her neck, sucking and biting gently on it. She was melting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e59f701ffd064a6f2864f5fe68b94a4"Theo hand his hand sliding between he legs, under her shorts and panties. She was moaning softly as he kissed her. She was grinding against him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9890ab4ed4eb788dc9bd3e1bfc2f4fb6""Come on..." she gasped, "what are you waiting for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdcc3738e2c7500facc66ceb1ccca1e"Theo lifted her and slid her shorts off. He unzipped his pants. Allowing himself to slide into her. It was easier than with Liam, but nowhere near as pleasurable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec68a6d2b23d8b630258783629575d4"Malia let out a moan as he lowered her against him. She wrapped her arms around him. She was warm all over. Inside and out. It made him want to hug her, be enveloped by her warmth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e52ed753f129eda66a7ffe4ff7607dd"He thrusted harder as she groaned. He still had her around him against the wall. She was moaning even louder. If she kept this up someone would hear them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fa56f33186ca4d4c564f1628c44bc3"She was clawing at his back. He felt pleasure through him as his thrusts slowed. She moaned breathing hard in his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf9bce8d2d7602c966d88d478afd676""Wow," she smiled, "that was great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9303d996216cf00e2783afe42a82fda4"Theo smiled but felt a deep pang in his chest. He felt em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wrong./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4212376f36459b7c0379e4d90a504c4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End of Chapter 7/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d229d4da40910871153504ca19c335f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sour Wolf/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a0563fafdf58e556e5161909d2c6272"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 8/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443a14be0d36823a00683aaefdf6cc41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17dbe362308b2fb7637855bba4b1daa"Ever since that morning Liam had been avoiding Theo. Whether it was intentional or not he didn't know. He didn't feel safe around him anymore which was weird because he didn't know why he'd felt safe with him in the first place. He still barely knew him yet he was telling him he loved him. Did he really love him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f38fcb043118fa1a31a2077fc39cf39"Liam watched him walk down the hall and stop to talk to Scott. Then he and Malia continued walking and talking and laughing. He felt a surge of anger through him. Why wasn't Theo looking for him? Why was he okay with being avoided?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d1896f6444491258814a92e69befba"Liam turned around to Mason standing behind him. He let out a gasp. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e813d341839f0d7965ca10e7c6c82b""Mason! Don't scare me like that." He held his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd0dd183d000dba893bae713fb07a22""I saw you watching them." Mason was smirking. "You know she's Stiles' girlfriend right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="054d5623166a05b446932588b7b192e4""What are you-" Liam paused remembering that Mason had no idea. "Oh," he laughed, "yeah. I'm just making sure she's okay. You know, with Stiles being gone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f050d28afaa6e3946731a7e58d31f6""Mhm," Mason looked up and smiled, "you should totally introduce me to him." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c0662940172c5fcf7a4e877758b3fc"Liam turned around, "Introduce you to who?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2507fa3d0597f09a2b8d73342da552"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee1718eaea808023a2bffa148a629c7"He was looking at Theo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e614a923cbe01e39fdc52bb069ee9938""He's hot as hell." Mason was biting his lips and Liam felt sick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a623b4d411c93b9fa03e6117bd2a698d""He's not into that crap." Liam's voice was almost venomous. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c70af80c0f8413df4f6ccb6513f403a1""Calm down, man." Mason looked hurt. "How do you know he's not? It's not like you guys are best friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def6d29a9c01ca779e21997806a6dfa8"He was right. They weren't close. Well, they em style="box-sizing: border-box;"were. /emBut nobody else knew that. Scott was coming up to him and Mason was gone. He's mad again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77eae43add3b5c291e649aba022fa3a5""Hey Liam," Scott still looked tired, "Malia found this book in Tracy's room. It's called 'Dread Doctors'. I think it could help us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553243bdfbd9bb2125b55974dadd0bb9""What about Stiles?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2653f622bbb249b618b62151efa9aa03"Scott looked pale. "I don't know. As long as he's still alive, that's all that matters. We can find him after we stop these 'Dread Doctors' first. We're going to be at my house tonight to read it. Are you in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223db5a41cabdf3b5ea845d8acf2f86b"Liam looked to see if Malia and Theo were still there. They were gone. He looked up at Scott and nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb271311ad9bf324e02b37507d9579df""Yeah," he sighed, "I'll be there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d95258dc56fde194fca8d8479779765"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Theo]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c65637b981a91e3712cadd5239a68a1"Malia got dressed while Theo started his truck up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92fd6f5d5e5b9b1b193ebc73aa49ab91"This had been happening way more often than he thought it would have. They were sleeping together for almost a week now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544946789cc2372454b773144acdc412"He missed Liam. He missed his hair, his blue eyes and his faint smell. He missed waking up to him and kissing him. Why was he avoiding him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4177a22f24f3cedfc0e2e14447213fb5"Malia crawled up front and kissed Theo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40aaa60840461b81e0c8e22c441cc2dd""That was great." She smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10aeb470bb1451c8a4d344bc5072d88b"Malia had been acting a lot more racy since she'd woken up from the coma. He knew it was an affect from the mercury Derek's fangs had injected her with. But that didn't justify him taking advantage of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bcb921ab573acb0e9ee3f6dc413245b"Why was he even doing this? He was so sure he was happy with Liam. But, Malia was so warm and comforting. In a way she reminded him of his mother. That sounded sick. He just enjoyed her comfort and for some reason he was desperate to feel it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e124b085a29d636f123b5c9dca37511d"He took off to Scott's house. Liam was going to be there, but so was Malia. Malia didn't know about his relationship with Liam and vice versa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb6fc4067718aba362d2505c6717f79"It was a full moon tonight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8a63003e3bccb24d3462aef7d4e91f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope Liam can control himself. Where is he? What's he doing?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e899f3561fe1d07463bb9598fc6052a0"He couldn't stop thinking about him. He had to end whatever he and Malia were and he had to do it fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2edfcb80f064d8b7fc717c25ebde2f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Derek]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0d4cec8c7eef9ab9e75db87cc59822"It was dim in Deaton's office. Scott had gotten him here just before he passed out. Deaton must have fixed him up, because he didn't feel nearly as bad as he did the night before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a131d31575d6d9c3df7879a79e179d""Good afternoon." Deaton was standing at his table looking at test tubes filled with something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be6b97142d80eefc3da8c90f533c1aae""Deaton," Derek started as he sat up, groaning in pain, "did you find anything?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4f1762e79cc5bddc4aa5f923316624"Deaton looked up and then down at the test tube again. "Not yet. Though I haven't ran many tests. I wanted you to be able to rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39602c521e93f0163ed939a0b8a4cb34"Derek sat on the edge of the table, "How serious is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d78fde3cd5fecbb74e115f93d561faf""That I don't know either." He walked towards Derek with a needle, injecting it gently into his arm. "What I do know," he began, "is that whatever this is it's not getting any better. As a matter of fact, it's getting worse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9ae68594f056f82e99dfd64a91022e"Derek sighed, "Of course."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13de6b7f1c303794e53589b645ee81f8""You don't look too good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e634fa0c88d7edf27a5a65ff3ee862d6"Deaton and Derek looked up at the figure in the doorway who spoke. Derek's eyes widened and even Deaton seemed shocked to see Isaac standing before them. Derek stumbled back and shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0db2155369906b38735da77a8719bc""Isaac." Deaton said with a warning tone but before he could warn him, Derek was up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e9bcda45fac86ed9f152c5608e38a30""You can't be here! You have to leave!" Derek could feel his fangs protruding and his claws growing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175382c12243caefdf36b4ee46ad593b""What's wrong with him?" Isaac looked ready to protect himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="155c043af3c04c0c1e11242e73cb245f""He can't control himself. You have to leave, Isaac." Deaton was guiding him out the door but before he could get up to the front of the clinic Derek was on Isaac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de38ca82295dc9302ab6b6e7ef3a2554"Isaac growled and slashed at Derek. He tried pinning him but Derek was too strong. He kicked Isaac off of him, slamming Isaac against a bulletin board. Isaac was up immediately, jumping forward to Derek who just slammed him to the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ac7394cb6136deefedf1cdbb7a70b6"Derek was about to bite Isaac's throat when a gun went off, sending Derek against a wall, unconscious. It was Deaton who'd fired the gun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a517a9c2bb9d3c15a8560c16723c616d""I was hoping to allow him to rest before I took a closer look at him, but you'll have to help me with lifting him to the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d7bb8a88bde98576b3219c293724c0e"Isaac helped carry Derek and when he was on the table Isaac turned to Deaton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1618965612147eddaa776076ecffff08""Is he possessed?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a170f4fd60acbc4615419d63f8126dd""No," Deaton began, "he is not. He is experiencing difficulties controlling his wolf instincts. Someone, or thing, rearranged his genetic code. They made his wolf instincts more powerful than all other instincts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e250687fb6485a174eb673d8d42dbc5"Isaac stared at Derek while Deaton spoke. "Are we going to be able to fix this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feda326fc18d21229991733a5e4b3d7f""I'm not sure, but I'm trying to find a way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7e78fa46de8dce15babb5c75f264f7""If it's his genetics," Isaac was thinking, "then it's in his blood."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc3c68a50fb21de7b3ba731109d6dcd""What are you thinking?" Deaton sounded like he was picking up some of Isaac's thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11dc2f7d88601c071698df7f73d7698""What if we replace all of the blood in his system?" Isaac sounded excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8c11c412daaa101cf54d6732ba9ab0""That's not a bad idea." Deaton was already preparing a blood test. "Can you go to the hospital and find a way to get enough blood?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c435fbdb3cd7bcd714c8313a4a86e31f"Isaac nodded and was out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164911b7417160c1d8d9f733dcdf1dd2"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49063d88a19fe06838a22534ff10d92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Stiles]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961f76656cea422f1d3a5094f347a990"It was getting dark. He walked slowly under the shadows of trees and buildings. He was close to the Animal Clinic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1b07704584932be102cb0208a5b03b"He stopped when he saw someone carrying something into the Animal Clinic. He smirked and kept walking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe183c120aa15ccef9766b77db51ac8a"As he opened the door he heard them hurrying. He stepped through the desk separator and watched as Deaton and Isaac replaced a bag from a hanger next to Derek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a57138a7f7ceabb461099482bae37c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Isaac? What the hell? What's wrong with Derek? What's happening to him!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1139fc3e3401ebcee8c391fb18ca4fe3"He ignored Stiles' whining. Isaac was the first to notice him. Isaac smiled and began to walk towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30d8d1556f56e49c39be68f41e48c1d""Hey, Stiles." When he heard Stiles' name, Deaton spun around and ran to pull Isaac back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7bf3ac48e66eaa0e06b6e6c7364ab44""Stay back, Isaac." Deaton stepped forward toward Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723f9e07273a7631861d0359894dd50c""Okay so what's wrong with him? Is he going to kill me, too?" Isaac said sarcastically. Deaton looked at him with a warning look and Isaac looked at Stiles with realization. "Oh." He stepped back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3c86a68d4ed095fc9ecc8b7571dbcd"He smiled at Deaton and Isaac. "Oh come on, Deaton. I'm not that bad." He was still smiling when he spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e3ef4206bf947ee0a21313bc0105a7"Deaton still stood his guard. "What have you come for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a669983e6c7254c545bfea96acaf60e"Stiles stepped forward and Deaton stepped back, which made Stiles smile even wider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88441dd58553f6159d9fd4729f4b54b6""I'm here for Derek. Now could you please step aside." He gestured for Deaton to move with his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c873e93814a2021588d54c3d0bb0380d""I'm afraid I can't do that." Deaton didn't budge. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd26199dccaa92601d7c24ded69a6bd"Stiles waited another moment before darting for Deaton. Isaac tackled him before he could touch him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abafcaa1d156809ae2668115bf5d7a5"Stiles threw the werewolf off of him and started towards Deaton again. His eyes were dark and determined. Deaton grabbed a tool tray and swung it at Stiles' head but he blocked it with his forearm. His other hand went to Deaton's throat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929754ddeeb16ae7b8079b64d0c105bc"Deaton clawed at his hand but he wasn't letting go. Just as Deaton was about to lose consciousness, Isaac slammed into Stiles, launching him to the floor. He held Stiles down as Deaton regained himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dd3a135965a661c2dbf44ad7cad717a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You think that a beta like you can hurt me?" /emStiles' voice was demonic and deep. He grabbed Isaac's throat hard. "You are nothing compared to the power I have." He threw Isaac against a wall. Isaac cried out in pain when he collided with the wall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc273f4df441479dc713070addb7541""He's here. At the clinic." Deaton was on the phone. Stiles swung around and slammed Deaton's hand against a metal bar on the wall. Deaton cried out in pain and Stiles grabbed a scalpel. He held it up towards Deaton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe0300e3b4dccf473f8cdb68f0ba701""No," he was still smiling, "now I'm going to kill you." As he brought his hand up a muscular one grabbed his wrist forcing it behind his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96cf1c2473075797f242a863e1b45d5"Derek was behind him. "You aren't doing anything." Derek's voice was in his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d0f1c41137a35e373d101bfa6aa83c""You won't hurt me." Stiles scoffed, "Not while I'm possessing your boyfriend." Something in Derek's eyes were raging. He slammed Stiles head against the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b186fb3144708276770387f21d6db05f"Stiles fell to the floor, unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b22009f296433dfcd5acc07171eff78"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac5bb35b585168d8ce3e744a7cf773e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Liam]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52a5ba5e6c42239d6849c2be03197b31"They were all growing tired of reading. Kira was getting so frustrated she looked like she was going to scream. Scott kept rubbing his eyes and Lydia kept yawning. But every time Liam looked up at Theo he was always looking back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983e3e74103c3f58d422b06dce50a552"Malia's eyes were always on Theo, Theo's eyes were on Liam, and Liam's eyes were on both of them. Why was Malia staring at Theo so much? It bugged him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4050369def050cdb5a22ada62620b972"Eventually Kira went upstairs to sleep. Lydia was asleep, Malia was asleep and Scott was almost there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2acad86da5094f08faa891b909147221"Theo was still awake. He was looking at Liam and Liam was trying to avoid looking back at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9fd16a143d6549d00c159898187ca4"Theo got up, looked at Liam then went upstairs. He wanted to be followed. Liam got up and went up to find Theo who was in the bathroom, sitting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cacbae04800b562f6141ca35b6fb96e3""Why are you just sitting in the bathroom?" Liam asked as he stepped closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e11b575311980c505891a66a1b13b09""Why are you avoiding me is the better question." Theo sounded upset. It warmed Liam a little to see that he cared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c18228e0ea5fe8cff70cf4100782284""You just seemed really busy lately." Liam rubbed the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07205ab3071dc7c1d2da38ca55f6969""I'm never too busy for you, Liam. You stopped coming over. You won't talk to me in the halls and even now you were trying to avoid even looking at me all night. Did I do something?" Theo was sounding more and more upset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072859afb48bb8828a7efb94ed37462d""I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared," Liam lied, "I didn't want anyone to catch on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f416af153bbb6f8b14857c12e1899b""Why?" Theo sounded even more hurt. "You don't want people to know you love me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5049fb069ef8ba88241e7bed3c418258""No. Don't put words in my mouth. I want to come out on my own terms. I love you, Theo. But I'm not ready to let everyone else know who I am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86391e42065fb9f70b6b6b9993914a3f"Theo looked understanding. He reached out to pull Liam close to him. "I love you, too." He kissed Liam deeply, their noses rubbed against each other. When Theo pulled away he reached up to play with Liam's hair again. Liam loved it when he did that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d25c6b3f8242baa573f3a77c2a45d110"Just then, they heard Scott's phone ringing from downstairs. "Deaton?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b37ced40141ed63287946adc0b646fc"It was important, Liam and Theo began to head downstairs but froze when they saw Kira emerge from Scott's room, which was right next to the bathroom. She looked at them with wide eyes but turned away fast before walking down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00cb5e8526887a0fd9848c4db5f0cbe2"When Liam and Theo made it downstairs, Kira avoided looking at them. Scott had his phone on speaker and gestured for Liam and Theo to come listen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf9c72c8f22af2b57647c270cae7142" Deaton sounded hurt and there was a lot of chaos in the background. They heard his phone drop and all they heard was Stiles telling someone he was going to kill them. Then they heard a familiar voice. It sounded so familiar, who was it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a4a2337ec7ed7f174f3427f6b2f393"Then the words that really shocked everyone came from Stiles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1844c026911e40e02f0b7ef35028045e""You won't hurt me. Not while I'm possessing your boyfriend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddcf3f99103b5548e1dcc0fcb1cc4f81"After he said it Liam could see the shock on everyone's faces, whether it was because they'd finally found Stiles, because they heard that familiar voice, or because of what Stiles said he didn't know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53791fab40fb10282bc4745ba3d4a3ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End of Chapter 8/span/p 


End file.
